grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Barchez
A pianist who played around town in Grasmere Valley and around the world. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley to his German mother and south African father, he grew up with a love of music. Although most did not notice or took Rick seriously his love for playing a piano soon became a full time occupation and he ended up being a professional in his fields often called to play in the town in weddings and so forth. Even after both of his parents died he stayed in the town seeing it has his home. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among the citizens listed in the first Volume and has lived in Grasmere Valley before th beginning of the novels. Volume 5 Known for going around on tours everywhere can be very jealous when his talents aren't fully appreciated. He gets annoyed for example in his tale when Knatman gets all the attention with the rumour that he is coming to Grasmere saving the people. He has a fight with this Knatman who turns out to be John Strawberry at Steve Queen's house, the original Knatman. This causes a riot in the streets and for Mrs Parry trying to kill Rick Barchez ends up killing John Strawberry. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 He with Grace Roman are among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages.As this happening Rick gets on a moving piano and he plays music to do with distance with the distance in each song getting longer and longer as they keep following Myles. As he plays the keys the piano moves like it is a car! They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 19 Oscar Barchez, Rick's half-brother from his father's first marriage moves in to live with Rick Barchez. Volume 23 Oscar ends up leaving just before Volume 23 as he constantly argued with his half brother. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti The incident involving him and John Strawberry who was disguised as Knatman is referred to by Larry Lothario as he tells the story to Jake and Deborah who are going out trying to make Jake fearful that if he abused Deborah like John did Carry Parker, he may end up like John.